Let Love Live
by CastielConsultingTimelord
Summary: Jaime takes a shot in the dark at his crush Bart for Valentines' day. Bluepulse (Jaime/Bart). Slash. One-Shot. High School AU. /Really late Valentines' day fic.


**Let Love Live**

_A/N: Happy Insanely-Belated Valentines' Day! My life was really crammed during Valentines' day so I didn't get a chance to write anything for it even though I wanted to. So, four days later (according to where I live), I am finally posting this. In my defense I did post this on tumblr only three days after. This was loosely based off the awesome high school AU pictures drawn by tumblr user nightwank fairly recently. I'm not sure how I really feel about this, but please, enjoy some fluffy Valentines' day Bluepulse; god knows the fandom needs it._

.

.

.

Jaime couldn't keep himself still. He rearranged his pencils for the umpteenth time on the table, straightened out his binder and the workbook he'd brought with him, and took a quick swig from his water bottle. He tapped his foot impatiently, glancing around the library even though he knew he was completely alone. He couldn't keep his hands from flinching on his lap. The heart-shaped box of chocolates burned in his pocket. Jaime couldn't believe he was going to do this. It was hard enough to keep the blush off his face whenever he tutored Bart—hell, he wasn't even sure if Bart was gay, let alone interested in a skinny Hispanic nerd like him. He was going out on a limb here and simply hoped he wasn't going to regret it.

It had come as a shock to Jaime when Bart Allen first approached him and asked if he could tutor him. Bart was the star of the track team, one of the most popular, well-liked guys in the school. He was upbeat, funny, and kind to everyone despite his popular status. He'd never spoken to Bart before that day, though he'd been lusting after him from afar ever since Bart had come to his school. Bart had just walked up to him, eyes glowing and that blinding, bright grin on his face and asked—right in the middle of the hallway no less—if he'd help him with his Spanish homework. Jaime was sure his face had been painted bright red as he spurted out, "S-sure." Bart didn't notice: he just smiled that stupidly attractive smile and set a date for them to get together, skipping away just as fast as he'd appeared while Jaime leaned against the wall of lockers in complete and utter shock. His dreams were coming true. He was going to spend time _alone_ with _Bart Allen._ He felt he was going to faint.

And now tomorrow was Valentine's day, two months after that fateful day in the hall. Jaime had learned so much about Bart—boy could that kid talk. He learned that his cousin Wally was dating Tim Drake's adopted brother Richard (Jaime had to call him Richard in his head because calling him Dick made him snort). He learned that Bart was very book and street smart but had trouble with math and science. Bart said it was easier to read and more important to know how to take care of oneself than to learn pointless formulas that he'd never use again, and therefore he was in lower classes for those subjects. He learned Bart's parents had been killed in a car crash when he was younger so he lived with some family friends. Bart's face had gone sad after that, and Jaime had resisted the urge to throw his arms around Bart and hold him close, just so that look could disappear from his face. It had hurt Jaime physically, and it made him realize how much he simply wanted Bart to be _happy_, even if they never were together romantically. Bart deserved more than anyone to be happy.

A squeak resounded on the library's linoleum floor. Jaime jerked his head up. Bart rounded the corner between two bookshelves, a grin igniting on his face the moment he spotted Jaime. Jaime prayed his cheeks weren't too red. He practically leapt into the chair and slammed his Spanish workbook unceremoniously onto the table. "Hey there, _hermano_," He raised his eyebrows, questioning his use of the Spanish. Jaime gave him a slight nod, and Bart's smile grew impossible wider. "Have you been waiting long?"

Jaime shook his head maybe a little too fast. He pulled his matching workbook closer and opened it up the appropriate page. "Nah, _ese_, it's all good. Should we get started?" For the next forty-five minutes, Jaime was able to forget about the chocolate and the pressures of Valentine's day. He concentrated instead on the roll of Bart speaking Spanish, the glow of his face when Jaime confirmed he got something right, and being able to indulge in staring at Bart as long as he wanted. Bart had very nearly become a way that Jaime was able to escape from the exchange of daily life.

All too soon, the alarm on Bart's watch went off. Their hour was up. Bart frowned at his watch and turned it off. He almost looked reluctant to go. Bart ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. "Sorry, Jaime. Looks like I gotta take off. Track practice, you know?" Jaime nodded, feeling a bit numb. The weight of what Jaime was planning to do hit him full force. It was now or never. Jaime took a deep breath and reached into his pockets. Bart was going on about something else again as he rose from his chair. He must've said good-bye at some point because he was turning away to leave. In a fit of panic, Jaime reached out and grabbed Bart's wrist. Bart stopped in his tracks. He turned to face Jaime, head cocked, hair flopping into his face. Jaime gulped. His face felt insanely hot. "Is there something wrong, _hermano_?"

"Uh," Jaime took a deep breath and pulled the gift from his pocket. Bart looked confused. "There is, actually. Um, Bart?" Bart just furrowed his eyebrows together. Jaime decided he just wanted to get it over with. He laid the chocolates on the table and pushed them towards Bart. "Will you—will you be my Valentine?" He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see rejection on Bart's face. Dios mios_ what have I done? I've ruined everything. He probably isn't gay. He probably has a Valentine already. _Dios mios, dios mios_._

Before Jaime could blink, his arms were full of warm, energetic Bart. He was practically vibrating in excitement. Jaime didn't return the gesture, his veins still full of surprise. Bart pulled away from where he'd nestled his face in Jaime's shoulder to meet his eyes. The smile that graced his face was the biggest and most genuine one Jaime had ever seen. Bart's face had lit up like a Christmas tree, like a child who'd received the best present imaginable on their birthday. "Yes!" he cried. "Yes, of course yes!" His tinkling laugh filled the empty library. Jaime's heart soared and he matched Bart's smile with a shy one of his own. Quickly realizing the awkwardness of sitting in Jaime's lap, Bart scrambled off, his cheeks pink, and slung his workout bag over his shoulder. He snatched the chocolate and popped a couple of them in his mouth. Jaime learned early that Bart had an extremely high metabolism and an intense love of food. It was totally unfair. He shuffled from foot-to-foot. "So, text me?"

"Of course, _ese_." With a small wave, Bart ran out of the library. Jaime waited until he could no longer hear Bart's footsteps in the hall before leaping to his feet and dancing around, whooping with glee. The smile he wore hurt his face, but he was too happy to care. He'd boarded a train to cloud nine, and he'd arrive tomorrow to the best day of his life. He was awestruck and so excited he could barely contain himself. Bart was gay (or bisexual, Jaime didn't care which), single, and interested in _him_. _Him_ of all people! Jaime quickly shoved everything back into his bag and rushed out. There was nothing in the world that could put him down.

.

.

.

**Jaime Reyes: Hey Bart :) How was practice?**

_Bart Allen: jaime! hey hows it going bro? practice was fine nothing interesting to report. i did some running lol_

**Jaime Reyes: lol of course you did. I was just wondering if it was OK for me to pick you up at around 6 tomorrow? For a movie and maybe a walk later?**

_Bart Allen: that sounds so crash! i just have 2 go ask jay and joan brb_

**Jaime Reyes: Okay**

_Bart Allen: k its good with them. i cant wait to see u tomorrow :)_

**Jaime Reyes: Awesome hermano. I'm going to head off to bed now. Goodnight Bart :)**

_Bart Allen: night jaime_

.

.

.

If Jaime had thought he couldn't get much happier on the thirteenth, he was dead wrong. Valentine's day was 150% better than that night had been. It felt so good and natural to be holding Bart's hand in his own. Bart was on the edge of skipping beside him as they walked down the path by the river. Their entwined hands swung gently between them. A light breeze blew through the air, ruffling Bart's hair while Jaime watched. Couples were scattered about on the path either walking hand-in-hand like them or sitting on benches, and, though most of them were otherwise occupied, Jaime couldn't help but notice the glances he and Bart got. People grimaced and turned away from them; Jaime was pretty sure he heard someone cough "fags" as they passed. Jaime sent them a sharp glare, but thankfully Bart didn't seem to notice. He was too busy telling Jaime a funny story about the young shenanigans of Wally and Richard.

Finally, Jaime and Bart made it to Jaime's gloriously empty spot overlooking the river. They trekked up the grassy hill and settled themselves on the very top. The lights on the path were relatively dim down below, giving both of them a clear view of the night sky. This was Jaime's favourite spot, one of the few in the city where the stars were actually visible. Looking at the stars always made Jaime feel so small, but somehow being there with Bart made him feel like he was something bigger, that he was destined for more important things in his life.

He and Bart sat in silence for a while. Jaime suddenly felt anxious. What was he supposed to say to him? It dawned on him how loud and bright Bart actually was when he talked. It felt unnatural for him to be silent. Jaime spared a glance at him. Bart's green eyes were widened in delight and wonder, his gaze sweeping across the expanse of stars glittering above. His hand was still clutching Jaime's even as they lay beside each other in the soft grass.

"I've never really seen them before," Bart whispered, turning his head to face Jaime.

"Really? Never?" Jaime asked. Bart shook his head.

"Well, I've seen pictures," he said thoughtfully. "And I've seen them a little bit. But not this clear. It's hard to see them in the city, and Jay and Joan are older. They don't really get to go to places like this very often." He sighed and shuffled a little closer to Jaime, head resting on his shoulder as he lifted his eyes to the sky again. "They're really pretty."

Despite himself, Jaime found himself murmuring, "You're pretty," before he snapped his mouth shut. _Dios mios_ had he really just said that? Bart looked back at Jaime again. "I mean, yeah, _they're_ pretty, _cariño._"

Bart lifted his head. "Did you just call me _cariño_?" he asked. After a moment's hesitation, Jaime nodded. "That means 'love' and 'darling' and stuff, right?" Again, Jaime nodded. He'd never felt so embarrassed in his life, and he'd had his fair share of embarrassing moments in the past. Bart sat up slightly, pulling Jaime up with him and leaned in a little closer. Their noses were almost touching. Jaime drew in a shaky breath as Bart cupped Jaime's face with one of his hands. His other hand never left Jaime's. "It's so crash to be your _cariño_, Jaime," he said. A tiny but adorable smile graced his face. "And I want you to know that you're mine." Bart leaned all the way in and captured Jaime's lips in a soft kiss.

Jaime's eyes fluttered closed. He wrapped his free arm around Bart's waist, pulling him in closer as their lips met over and over. At some point Bart had relinquished his grip on Jaime's fingers in order to cup his other cheek. Jaime didn't mind in the slightest. The kisses were becoming more forceful and rough—Bart was so good at kissing for someone so young. When the two of them broke for breath Jaime felt rather empty without the pressure of Bart's lips on his. Bart snaked his arms around Jaime's neck and settled himself on his chest as they laid back into the grass.

"Wow," Jaime said. "That was…fantastic. If I had known you liked me so much I would've asked you out sooner." Jaime took pride in the blush on Bart's cheeks.

"No kidding, _cariño_," Bart said, drawing out the syllables in _cariño_, testing the sound of it on his tongue. "I've had a crush on you for _months_, ever since I saw you act in the drama play. Why did you think I asked you to tutor me instead of one of my friends?"

"Maybe because I'm fluent in Spanish?"

Bart punched him lightly on the arm. "That was just an added bonus. Also," Bart smirked. "When you have a crush on someone, try to avoid staring at them while they're attempting to complete their worksheets. It's really, really distracting." Bart winked.

Jaime groaned. "You noticed that?"

"But of course."

Jaime laughed and pulled Bart even closer to him, grinning while the two of them continued watching the stars. He buried his face into Bart's hair. "Happy Valentine's day, Bart," he whispered.

"Happy Valentine's day to you, too."

.

.

.

"You sure you want to do this, _cariño_?" Jaime asked. Valentine's day had come and passed, and Jaime was still having trouble convincing himself that his night with Bart hadn't been just a dream. They stood awkwardly side-by-side in front of the school, moving slightly closer together as the streams of students flowed past. "Don't you have some kind of, I dunno, reputation to uphold or something? You are a track superstar; won't people look down on you because you're suddenly gay?"

Bart shrugged. "Nah, I've never been one for that "reputation" stuff. I can be who I want to be, hang out with who I want to, like people I want to like. Jaime, I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life." With that, Bart grabbed his hand and literally yanked Jaime into the school.

It was as if the entire student body had gathered around the foyer in that exact moment just to watch the two of them walk in. A group of Bart's popular friends who had started approaching as soon as they'd walked through the doors stopped dead in their tracks. All eyes were fixed upon them. Jaime gulped. Bart squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Together, they met Bart's friends. It remained deathly quiet. He raised his other hand and gave a short wave, his customary grin painted on his face. Jaime remembered the gentle smiles Bart had given him last night. That was the true Bart: someone who was open with their feelings and who didn't have to act happy and hyper every second of every day. He'd discovered the secret side to Bart, one where he sat still and let himself indulge in the moment. Jaime wondered if he was the first one to ever make Bart act that way.

"Hi, guys!" Bart said happily, acting oblivious to the hundreds of eyes staring at their clasped hands. "What's up?" Most of Bart's friends seemed to not know how to react. Conner Kent looked completely perplexed; Roy Harper appeared miffed; Cassie Sandsmark averted her eyes completely from them; Garfield Logan kept glancing between Conner and Roy; and then, of course, was Tim. He had his arms crossed like always, face completely devoid of emotion. Jaime knew he was analyzing them beneath those sunglasses that seemed to always be on his face—Jaime was pretty sure he'd never actually seen the guy's eyes. Thankfully, he knew that Tim would be on their side in a heartbeat. After all, his brother was gay and dating Bart's cousin. Things like two boys holding hands was probably the least of what he'd seen of Wally and Richard.

With sure steps, Tim maneuvered his way to the front of the group. "Not much, buddy," he said good-naturedly. "Had a pretty lonely Valentine's day. Pretty much played video games by myself and tried to pretend I didn't hear Dick and Wally in the room next door. I would ask how yours was but," He smiled a little bit, running his eyes up and down them again. "From the looks of you two it went pretty well." Bart nodded vigorously, glancing up briefly at Jaime, and the entire school breathed a collective sigh. Now that Bart had been officially accepted back into his popular group, things could return to the way they were supposed to. Soon people started milling about again, throwing them glances and whispering to each other. Jaime knew that they were about to face a lot of shit in their lives, but if he could be with Bart it was worth everything those closed-minded kids could throw at them.

When the rest of Bart's friends snapped out of their stupor things went somewhat back to normal. Bart chatted away relentlessly with his arm wrapped around Jaime's waist and Jaime's arm on his shoulders. Cassie kept sending him confused glares as they walked around together—Gar told Jaime later that Cassie used to have a crush on him, which Jaime felt was a little weird, as they'd barely ever made any contact. Although it felt awkward hanging around with Bart's friends, Jaime was content. He got to be near Bart as much as he wanted and no one was going to say anything. The popularity aspect of his group also gave them a cushion of protection against the angry insults shouted their way. Jaime couldn't count on his fingers the number of people Conner, Roy, Cassie, and Tim had just about beaten senseless just that day.

Jaime didn't know how long this relationship of theirs was going to last, but he felt good about it. As long as he had Bart in his life for a little while, anything was okay with him. If Bart was happy, he was happy. That was all he really ever wanted for him. He'd been orphaned so young and had to put on such a defensive shell all the time he was glad that Bart was able to be his true self around Jaime. And when Bart gave him a good-bye kiss at the end of the school day, Jaime knew everything was going to be just crash.


End file.
